The School of the Elements
School of the Elements is the original roleplay that started the Beyond Parity universe. It was broken into three segments or 'seasons' in which the main story was drawn out. Countless players came and went over time for the story. It takes place after the events of Tsukidayo Houkana's transformation into the Worldslayer Thanaduos in which he was sentenced to memory exile on the planet Garadia. Plot The story opens with an academy on Garadia commencing its first year being open. The school is opened as a way of helping the populace of Garadia gain mastery over Elements. Tsukidayo Houkana, Virlaxies, and The Sage were sent by the Galactic Federation of Elements to work in an effort to help less established systems rise in their economy. In truth, they are actually unaware that Tsukidayo is actually under memory exile from the efforts of Maldaddon Garanz, with the rest being brought under the same memory manipulation in order to keep the ruse solid. Aside from Maldaddon, not one person on Garadia knows the actual truth. Multiple students begin to join the school, such as Michael Kage, Dori 'Snow' Zero, Illami, and Amon Faytel and it has a very successful run. Unfortunately though, it falls under attack from what is known as a group called 'Chaotics' though in truth they are a group of soldiers from the Federation sent to assist with the memory exile. Due to having to manipulate so many memories at once, Maldaddon's ability starts to weaken, causing them to have memory slips, recalling Tsukidayo to be the Worldslayer and beginning to have delusions that the school is some grand scheme of his to endanger existence again. They attack without mercy, in a bloody battle and slay a vast majority of the students and severely weakening Tsukidayo. At this point though, he is joined by The Sage and two newcomers of Kimiko Asokana and Seth deAlvannas. With the added reinforcement, they are able to put a stop to the attack and drive off the enemy. As time passed, Maldaddon's control began to slip even further, thus allowing his real motive to slip away. The safeguarding of Almia Faytel on Garadia. He had helped her escape her role as the Empress of the Federation by manipulating her memories into thinking she was his daughter and in volunteering for the memory exile role for Tsukidayo, he was able to bring her to a more peaceful life, at least that was what he had wanted. Almia's nature made it hard to control her as she was very headstrong and naturally resilient to his Thought Element. In a savage display, she laid waste to the school, demonstrating her mastery over the Life Element and using it to easily overpower multiple foes at once. Ultimately, she was defeated by The Sage in combat and brought to the infirmary for monitoring. Here, she met Amon, who quickly befriended her as he was just as estranged from most others as she. In truth, the reason for the memory control starting to breakdown was from a very subtle interference from the presence of Neo Onz led by Michael Grados. The man wanted to awaken Tsukidayo as the Worldslayer and then use his Absorption ability to gain the powers of Thanaduos. In a few altercations, some members of Neo Onz fought with those of the school, leading members Asmadonna Erebes and Helena Erebes to fight Kimiko Asokana. She is able to overcome them both with a raw display of Elemental power and takes both of their lives, causing a hurried retreat from the remaining members of the group. During this time as well, Azryal Sunara had come to the school though this seemed almost as if by the hand of fate to be the case as here, the Sacred Blade Compendium was given to him by its former wielder Seth and then at last the blood feud of the Houkana and the Sunara came to an end as Tsukidayo was the last pureblood of his lineage with Azryal being the same for his. With Compendium in hand, Azryal was then able to perfect the ultimate Light technique, the Shikichi. Hugh Krauser finally showed himself at this point as a member of Neo Onz and began to assault the school singlehandedly. His weapon Krau Hand ''augmented his already formidable Elemental powers and allowed his illusions to fool all five senses and effectively become real. With the combined force of Amon and Almia he was killed just as Michael brought forth his deadliest combination. Hyabusa Kakakiro and Asmodeus Houkana who were both able to defeat all that attacked them with Hyabusa's mastery over the anti-Element Alchemy. At this time, Denkou Zetsumi and Zephyr Almsa were finally able to work together with her using the Overlimit and both prevailing over the duo and driving them off. With their defeat here, Michael retreated to just watching though ultimately with the Worldslayer's rebirth, he gave up on the notion of being able to absorb Thanaduos let alone not be annihilated by him outright. Their departure is not too soon, as Seraph deLeon had just tracked them to Garadia though his stay was minor as he continued to pursue after them. Kaladbolg Houkana had finally tracked down Tsukidayo to Garadia, in coming for vengeance during what had happened during his days as the Worldslayer. His anger was fueled for the fact that his sister-in-law Maria Houkana had been killed by her husband and his brother and two did battle constantly. Ultimately, Tsukidayo managed to kill him though his mind never understood why, as his muddled memories had actually made Kaladbolg out to be the murderer of his wife. Just as his brother was vanquished, The Sage had managed to corner and fight Maldaddon whom he believed was the leader of the 'Chaotics' though in reducing him to a weakened state, the memory control broke. Thanaduos the Worldslayer immediately awoke and assumed control over Tsukidayo, and with a simple act of Darkness he pulled his Sacred Blade Dragnipur from resting and immediately set to enact Worldslay on Garadia. At this, there was little choice left but to attempt to work together against Thanaduos and all hope was pinned to The Sage. As the Thanaduos neared completion of his planet destroying ability, The Sage engaged him in a last stand, ultimately prevailing with his sudden gain over the All Heaven's Prism which he was able to complete with help from the students, Almia, and Maldaddon. In a dying breath, Tsukidayo threw Dragnipur with as much force as he could and completed the encircling of the world and ultimately causing a cataclysm with Worldslay. Maldaddon had managed to relay that the Worldslayer was breaking free to the Federation and most of the planet had been evacuated safely, leaving just a few sparsely populated regions and the school. Almia stayed to buy time by using Life to slow the process at which the planet died and everyone escaped with the Worldslayer finally dying. Students This is a list of the students who attended the school, no matter how brief. Each was played by a character, even if a person played multiple characters. '''Akito/Agito' A pair of twins who wield the same Element of Darkness. Usual comedic relief for the story, they are slain at the moment of Thanaduos' awakening. Played by STR8_JACKET_LOSER. Amon Faytel A powerful Darkness Elementalist who comes to the school under the request of his father''' Alexander. Though without a surname, he ultimately survives the events of the Worldslayer and marries Almia Faytel, taking her name. '''Azryal Sunara The last of the Sunarians and originally a very weak Light Elementalist. Azryal trains hard from every loss and ultmately becomes very strong, gaining mastery over his Element and being capable of using the Shikichi. He gains the Sacred Blade Compendium from Seth and also starts a relationship with Kaiji and the two ultimately wed after the events of the Worldslayer. Played by CompendiumTruth. Cage A student from the early days that dies in the Chaotic Attack. Wields Water effectively and is a competent fighter. Played by xcagedxwolfx. Chrystal 'Chris' Craven A rugged and tomboyish girl who is one of the original students. Comes from some of the slums on Garadia and thus was a bit of brawler. Starts off weak with her Elemental control in Air but eventually learns to use it well. Long term rival of Terra and falls during the Chaotic Attack. Played by AidenZYX Emily A child taught by her mother to be very competent in Light. With her mother's passing, she was sent to the academy to continue her training over her Element. Played by Bullpup303. Kali ''' An angel that joins the school during the beginning. She starts a relationship with Michael Kage early on though eventually she dies during the Chaotic Attack. She has very high power over the Holy Element. Played by Infection_111. '''Kyasuke Ishida An Arcane student and also one of the first to join the school. Imbued to his body is a weapon called Morphing Chain ''that he cannot control too well. A kussinik in nature, he tended to be a bit of an outcast. He is ultimately killed in the Chaotic Attack. Played by Kyasuke909. '''Terra Rose' A Water Elementalist that is one of the first to join the school's ranks. Often rivals with Chrystal though is lost during the Chaotic Attack. Played by Tenack2. Zak Wielding Arcane, Zak joins in later and survives the coming of the Worldslayer. Teachers A list of the teachers who came to work at the academy alongside Tsukidayo. Tsukidayo Houkana Sentenced to memory exile instead of death as his atrocities as the Worldslayer could not ultimately be listed as his own faults due to the memory warping he received. Imprisoned mentally under Maldaddon, he was supposed to serve out the rest of his days as a simple teacher in aid for Garadia's inhabitants. When Maldaddon's control weakened, Thanaduos came forth and took control once more. He ultimately dies at the hands of the All Heaven's Prism that The Sage is able to generate but not before slaying one last planet. The Sage The enigmatic comrade of Tsukidayo from their earlier days in the Federation's employ. He willingly accepted memory exile alongside his comrade in hopes to be there just in case the Worldslayer should ever awaken again. That time finally does come and he is able to demonstrate his true mastery over Elements by defeating his friend through the use of the rare Prism technique. After the Worldslayer's defeat, he disappears into what people assumed was a self-imposed exile. Virlaxies A competent Status Elementalist who is a native to Garadia. He does not know about the memory exile but comes to serve as a teacher for the school. He dies during the Chaotic Attack in trying to defend the students. A brief cameo of him appears later as Tsukidayo begins to envision him when the memory control begins to breakdown. Kimiko Asokana One of the strongest Water Elementalists to ever live though mostly its in part to genetic experiments done to her person. She is a relative of Catherine Asokana though quite distant. Kimiko wields a very powerful orichalcum weapon called Limiter Edge which looks to be a simple kunai. The longer she is under emotional duress, new blades begin to form symbolizing a further release of her Elemental powers. At eight, all of her power is unleashed and she is capable of performing the most powerful Water ability, the Absolute Zero. Mostly this is due to her having a passive usage over the Life Element though she herself does not know this. She develops feelings for Tsukidayo and the two become close, though towards his madness beginning to break, a gap begins to form between them. Seth deAlvannas A complete cyborg. Seth's body was destroyed completely and his soul was housed within a machine shell that closely mirrored his real self. He came to the school of his own volition and underwent the memory exile as well. His life had been saved years prior by Tsukidayo and this largely helped him feel as though he was paying off that debt. Due to this, he is oftentimes depressed without really understanding why as his memories betrayed his true emotions. This caused his Sacred Blade Compendium to adopt the form of a hipflask in representation of his giving up. Towards the end, he gave the weapon to Azryal in hopes that the man would find the truth that he could not. Chaotics These are the people who come to be the 'villains' though ultimately it is found that they are actually being manipulated by Neo Onz.